Double The Naughty Angels
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Sei has a little sister! And her name is Mei. But since she got separated at young age, it's gonna take some time for the angels to reeducate her, and of course, get her out of trouble. Here is the final chapter. It can also include some part from the OVA
1. Chapter 1

** BURST ANGEL**

Double The Naughty Angels

"So she's your long lost sister eh? Pretty cute eh?" ask Amy.

"Yup.Everything's confirmed." said Sei. Sei was referring to Mei, the little sister of the Bai Lan who went missing when she was four years old.Recently Sei found her back while on duty.

Everyone crowded over Mei. She really looked a little like Sei , except that she's more rugged and dirty. Other than that, nothing else can seperate them. But then all of a sudden, Jo popped up the question.

"She looks just like you. But have you confirmed her identity?"

"Yup. I took her to my grandpa for that. She does have the same birth mark on her shoulder like her." said Sei proudly.

"Then why it took so long for you to find her?"ask Meg and Amy at once. Kyohei looked on.

"Forget about that. She spent most of her life at the outsskirt, there's no doubt about that. Anyway, grandpa's holding a family reunion this weekend so we have to prepare her for that big ocassion. And I might need all of your help to reeducate her."

"Huh, what the hell with my education? Mei finally opened her mouth.

"She meant your attitude & dressing, You look more like a beggar. " said Amy with a big grin.

"I don't give a damn about that!" Mei then rushed into the kitchen.

---------------

"We got a job today to hunt down 2 robbers. And they are not the ordinary types. They just stole a computer chip which is quite important for Bai Lan as well. So I'm counting on both of you." Sei rushed towards Jo and Meg, still holding the paper in her hand. Amy was busy programming the neccesary data needed for the hunt.

"No problem." Jo started dresssing up. Suddenly Mei yelled. "I wanna go too!"

"What? Hey, this is not a game okay . And you little queen, have a big bash this weekend." Sei couldn't believe those words.

"At least I wanna do something to help big sister. Only once can I?" Mei started pleading.

"..., oh alright. Just once. And don't cause any trouble to them. Jo I entrust her to you." Sei finally gave up. Suddenly everyone including Shinji looked at Jo and Meg.

"Hey, don't look at me. I can't save two girls at the same time. Meg, you got to be more careful." Jo glared at Mei.

"I can take care of myself , don't worry about me!" Mei tried to act tough.

--------------------------

Jo , Meg and Mei ran towards the warehouse. The robbers had hid themselves there. They went in there. No sign of them.

"Let's split up & search." Mei suggested & started running to one corner.

"Hey wait no! Aww , that fool. Meg, after her!" Jo turned back when she heard a yell from behind.

The robber got hold of Meg . He was directing a gun at her head. There was another yell from the other side. The other robber appeared with Mei from the other corner , holding a briefcase containing the chip.

"Put your gun down or they die ." the robbers threatend Jo. Jo slowly put her gun down .The robbers tried to run away. Suddenly Jo dived down to her gun and shot the robber with Meg. It hit his leg and he had to let go of Meg. Jo took out her second pistol and blasted the other one . The briefcase tripped from his hand . Immediately Mei bit his left arm . He yelled in pain and let her go in agony.

"Sei , we got a big problem here. We need help ." said Jo through her transmitter.

" What , I told you to take care of Mei , but now... I'll be there right away." Sei slapped her head & rushed to her car outside.

"Do you need Jango anyway? ask Amy through the computer.

"No need , but it's a little hard here." replied Jo through the transmitter.Mei snatched the briefcase & ran to Jo. The robbers fired at Meg. "Aaahh!" Meg ran towards the boxes and hid . Mei opened the case & kept the chip in her pocket. The firing continued between Jo and the robbers.

"Meg! Mei! Get out of here now! " yelled Jo.

"No one gets away alive with that chip!" one the robbers exclaimed . Then he pulled out a controller and pressed it. The back of the warehouse exploded.

"Meg ! Mei! Here!" Jo grabbed their hands as they got together and rushed for the exit . Another explosion occured , throwing them in front . The whole warehouse came crashing down.

Sei came just in time to witness the crashing . She left her car and dashed to the rubbles. She could hardly see a thing among the thick smoke.

"Mei! Mei! Jo! Meg! " Sei called out for them in vain. For some while she searched the area without any success.

After some while she noticed something. Shadows emerged from a corner which was still covered with smoke. It was Jo! She's supporting Meg and Mei together.

"Jo!Mei! Meg! thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed Sei. She rushed forward to help them . Jo gave a weak smile. " In the end I still have to save both of them together. Sigh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

_**

* * *

** _

**CHAPTER 2**

Now this is the ultimate chapter of the naughty angels in action. Enjoy.

After that incident at the warehouse, everything went back to normal for the time being. Back at Sei's truck, thing's just got wackier.

Jo's sitting at her favorite spot watching horror movies again. But this time with both hands wrapped in bandages; the pain that she got from saving two naughty angels at the same time. Amy's in her room, while Kyoheikept on with the cooking in the kitchen.

"Mei, come back here!" Sei yelled out as Mei rushed to the other side, with the dress bought specially for her.

"Wooo, this is for me? I'm gonna be Cinderella, so that sister can't even order me around. This is really so scandalous!"

"Mei, you're gonna learn more manners during the dinner. So get dressed up, stop playing around. You need manners in your gown too." She leaped across the table to grab her, but a little too slow.

"Meg! Come and help me, will ya?!"

"Huh? Oh, coming." Meg rushed out of her room, still holding her phone.

"Put the phone and help me!"

"Haik."

Meg rushed to Mei..

"Mei, take your clothes off."

"Iiiaaa!! Hanastee!" Mei struggled to escape from Meg. Sei rushed back to help. Jo just kept on watching her tv.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mei, don't poke your fork into your mouth that long." exclaimed Mei from the other end of the table.

"Naahh, it's just eating. What's so fuzzy about, one-chan?" she dug her teeth with it.

"Aiyyooh! Don't do such thing. Take a toothpick, will ya? We don't have much time ok? Oi, Kyohei! What's taking you so long? Where are the crab legs?"

"Ahh, just a minute." exclaimed Kyohei from behind the kitchen. But when Sei turned back, her eyes popped again, as Mei sat with her legs up on the table.

"Meeiiii!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Amy, where's Mei?" asked Sei as she wrapped her wet hair with her bathroom towel.

"She went out for a while to play, I think." She kept on munching chips in her mouth.

"Hey, who says she can leave here when she like?"

"I dunno. Maybe Meg took her out."

"!!!"

"I'm home." Mei's voice broke the temporary silence.

"Mei!!!"

When she rushed out, she got another horror of her life. Mei was dressed casually in a boy's outfit; a very broad jacket and jeans. She even tied a ponytail at her hair. Meg was with her, carrying loads of stuffs.

"What's going on here? Mei, we only got a few days left for the reunion dinner. What the hell are you doing in this kind of clothes? Meg, who gave you the permission to take her out?"

"Gomen-nasai. She was begging me like she's gonna die, so I…"

"Oh, great." She smacked her forehead.

"Hey onee-chan, these clothings is for my daily routine after the dinner, I guess. How do I look?"

"After dinner. You're not supposed to do it now; we got not much time left. You really want a bad impression with your grandpa, aren't you? And what's with those things?"

"Just some accessories. I bought them with your credit card…oops" She slipped her tongue out on that.

"Mei!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not long before the reunion dinner specially hosted to celebrate Mei's return…

Mei was resting in her room, after a hard day's work getting to teach Mei all the manners as a gentle girl.

"What are you cooking now, onii-chan?" Mei peeped up on Kyohei in the kitchen.

"Well, just some curry chicken soup."

"Can I help?"

"Huh? Hey, do you know how to work in here? Perhaps we should ask Sei first. I don't wanna get into trouble…"

"Daijobu… I won't cause trouble this time. Come on, let me help. Onegai." She rubbed herself near him. He felt some temptation rising within him.

"Damn it. She's so kawaii. How can I let her down right now? But Sei's gonna kill me if I…" he thought deeply, confused.

"Onegai, onii-chan."

"Ok, ok. Go get me that pot of soup here. Need to mix some of it here."

"Haaiiik!" she rushed to the other end to get the pot.

But not long after they heard a scream which even woke Sei up. Everyone except Jo rushed to the kitchen. Mei was sitting on the floor with the pot of soup splashed all over the kitchen. Kyohei was sitting at the other end, with the pot cover on his head.

"What the hell now?" Sei walked up.

"I…I… tried to help…but a rat came by,so…"

"Mei!!!"

"It's alright. I didn't know about that rat. Plus, I'm the one who allowed her to help me with the soup."

"Great. You're gonna pay with the soup you've lost." Sei looked at Mei. Mei hid her face behind the pot.

"Huh? Do we still get to eat dinner tonight?" Meg became worried.

"Daijobu. The food's ok, just the soup." He replied.

"Yeah, except the soup, alright. Mei, time for punishment. Never know there's a rat in my cabin." Sei walked out. Mei went on hiding behind the pot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That very day had arrived. Sei was waiting outside of the cabin next to her car. Amy was already inn it, playing her handheld game, shacking her legs waiting for Mei to get dressed up.

"Mei, can you hurry up? We're gonna be late!"

"Comin!"

Mei stepped out. She was in a fanciful white gown with flower patterns all over it. Her hair was tied at both ends, making two pony tails at the same time. Plus the extra make-up, she looked really like an angel.

"Kawaii." said Kyohei from behind the door.

"Sugoi!" said Amy from inside.

"You're no match for me. I mean… don't think of making me your love." She snorted. Kyohei went up to a corner and sat in disappointment.

"She really made a real Hime." Meg came out as well, followed by Jo from behind.

"Time to go. Jo, take care of Meg and Kyohei for me. We never know what's gonna happen. Feel free to call back if's there any emergency." Sei went into her car.

"No peeping into my things, Kyohei onii-chan." Amy kept on playing.

"Yahoo!" Mei jumped into the car.

"Mei, watch your behavior."

"Gomen."

"All the best." said Meg.

Later at the dinner…

"Oji-san, this is Mei." Sei introduced her to her grandfather.

"Oohh, couldn't believe my eyes." He looked straight at her. Mei was too surprised to talk out.

"Mei, call him." Sei whispered at her.

"Oh, o…oji-san."

"Now, that's a good granddaughter. Let grandpa hug you, never done that to you, right?" he hugged her, but on the other hand, she seemed to be suffocating.

"Arrgghh, too strong. Must break free." She thought.

"Oji-san, time to get ready for the dinner." Mei broke in.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go. I want to hear more about your life later, Mei." He walked out first.

"He's too dtrong to be…"

"Hei, watch that. After all, you should be proud that he's still the leader of Bai Lan. You can still spend more of your time with him later."

"Arrggh, I'm getting tired of this."

"Just today, ok? Show your manners. Don't do anything that will disgrace the whole family.

"Yeah, right." She walked out. Mei shook her head, and followed out too.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin…

Jo was watching movies again. Without much thing to do, Shinji sat at a corner reading his schoolwork. But Meg was a little agitated with her gun. And after not long she went up to Jo.

"Jo."

"Huh, what is it?"

"Can you teach me more about your shooting skills?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Well, I just come to think of it. "I'm really troublemaker, am I? And I'm still bad in my shooting skills. If you let me learn all of your techs, then I won't give you any more trouble."

"You really think you can learn all of it? You know, I never thought you really think about this seriously."

"Well, thing's getting a little dangerous these days. I dunno what to do if you're gone."

"Stop saying nonsense."

"I'm just assuming things up first. Who knows? That's why I want to learn them now. Then I'll be a great senshi just like you, and I can really take care of myself, not relying on you, Jo."

"Hmm."

"Come on, Jo. Teach me now. After all, Sei's not here now. It will be more convenient. Onegai."

"Well… alright. But you got to know your limits."

"Huh?"

"The limits of firing. Everyone has a limit to fire the number of shots. And a person like you, Meg, needs close observation if you really want to be like me."

"No problem! I'll show you I can. Let's go!" she ran out of the cabin.

"Tachibana, make sure no one else comes in here." Jo turned to him.

"Huh? What's up?"

"We'll be gunning around for a while, so you better keep your eyes and ears on every time." She walked out.

"Oh, ok. Demo… what gunning?" he rubbed his head, and then looked back at his book.

"The training spot, we can just train there." Meg ran to an area not far from there with lots of trees growing. Jo followed her.

"Jo, hurry up. Gimme your gun."

"You got to be patient if you really want to shoot."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Kinda."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't really remember, though it sounds familiar to me." She took out her handguns at the same time and held it out to her. Meg took one of them slowly.

"I'll show you the basic ones first. Watch carefully. I hope not to repeat it in font of you again. Not that fun to waste all this ammos."

"Ok."

Jo raised her gun, aimed at a tree and fired it. Meg watched in silence.

(Now this part was inspired from the last episode of the anime, where Meg took over Jo's place and become a senshi. I think it's also available in the OVA Tenshi Sairin, though I haven't watched that part yet. Here, Meg will learn some of Jo's techs in her journey to inherit Jo's place as a senshi.)

Back to the Bai Lan reunion dinner…

"Ho ho ho! This is great!" Mei was cheering like hell. She had been consuming lots of beer since the dinner began, and now she was drunk. But the guests at her table weren't mad at all, because apparently they were all drunk by her throughout the dinner. The dinner began to sound like a party instead.

"Mei sure have the guts,eh?" said oji-san.

"Oh, yeah. This is not what I wanted it to be." Sei didn't look back at him. She was annoyed, now that Mei's starting to create a fuss at the dinner. The other members were looking at her in thirst for more.

"You sure have a wild life out there, Mei?" exclaimed one of her cousins.

"Ha ha ha, I'll bring all of them here. The police don't stand a chance." Mei stood on the chair and sang a J-pop song which annoyed Sei further.

"Mei, Get down there! This is getting over it!" Sei stood up.

Never mind. I understand how her life was all of these years. Living outside without anyone to raise her, it's no wonder she had such behavior."

"Demo…"

"It's alright. You still got time to teach her. I know how hard you've working to get manners fixed. She just need a little more time. If you don't even have the patients to do so, hoe are you gonna take over my place?"

"Oji-san…"

"Sit down and have your meal, come on."

"Alright." she sat back down, trying to cool herself.

"Her we go again. Last time were those guys, now it's from this very own family." Amy took a sip from her cup as she looked at Mei in action. Some of the guests were even cheering at her.

"Yahoo! Give us more!" they exclaimed.

"Ha, give the mike." Mei took her glass and danced on the chair.

"Whoo hoo, Kawaii!! Ganbattee!!!" yelled some of the guests, that some of them even joined in the fun by dancing near her. Sei knocked her own head in disbelief.

And then it happened. Mei moved her legs so high that she tripped on her own gown and fell back. She grabbed the table cloth but still couldn't help herself, pulling all of the remaining dishes down to the ground with her. The clashing plates and spoons, then followed by total silence. Mei groaned on the ground for a while and rubbed her head.

"There you go, Mei. Look what you've done? Enough liquor already?" Sei broke the silence.

"It's alright, Sei, calm down. Hey, go clean the mess up, quick." Oji-san ordered the waiters and waitresses near him. Mei got up with the help of her cousins.

"Gomen-nasai. I was a little bit clumsy."

"It's more like a joke, I guess." said one of them.

"Anyway, your singing was great, Mei. Maybe you can be a superstar." said one of her uncles. Some of them nodded in agreement.

"You're oversayin it." Mei rubbed her face, a little shy.

"Yeah, you're too clumsy to be one." Sei walked up to her. "You have to go and clean up first." She grabbed her hand and dragged her to the washroom.

"Hey, not so fast."

"We got plenty to talk there."

"Uh oh." She thought.

"There goes more trouble." said Amy as she munched her onigiri. "Ah, waiter, more onigiri please."

Late that night…

"Aww, that was a hard lesson, I'm so warred out." Meg threw herself onto her bed.

"You'll need more energy if you really want to master those skills." said Jo as she washed her face.

"Daijobu, Jo-chan. I promise I'll train harder and fix up my mistakes as soon as possible, and I will be the next senshi just like you." She yelled back from her room.

"Glad to hear that."

"Yeah, so do I." said Kyohei from the kitchen.

"By the way, is dinner ready?" yelled Meg again.

"Just a little while more. I thought of making you some extra energy food."

"Huh?"

"Nutritious food that will give you more energy in your growth."

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid!"

"Ha ha, gome. But you're still growing, right? You're not studying right now, but I know you're almost the same age as me."

Meg's face blushed upon hearing that. The phone rang from the main room.

"I'll get it." Meg tried to hide her blushes. "Mushi mushi."

"Meg, how's everything?"

"Oh, Sei-san. Everything's fine. What about the dinner? How's Mei?"

"Let's don't talk about it."

"Oh, pity I guess."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Right. Anyway, tell Kyohei to stay for the night. We'll be sleeping back here for the night."

"Are you sure? About Kyohei?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Err…ok."

"Great, then till then." The phone line went off.

"Kyohei, this is Sei's orders." Meg rushed back to the kitchen. "Stay here for the night!"

"Huh? What the… but I…"

"That's order. Or… should I call her back and get your salary cut?"

"Huh? Hey, that's not fair!"

"Then stay."

"Ok, ok, I give up."

"Hee hee hee." Meg giggled. Jo started watching movies again.

The next day…

"Jo, teach me again." Said Meg as Jo stepped outside.

"I know, I know."

"Yahoo!"

Kyohei looked at them heading down the path to the back of the park. He sighed.

"Maybe I should get a bonus payment after all." He went back inside.

At noon, they returned back for lunch.

"So what's for today's menu?" Meg was agitated again.

"It's a secret today. So, how's your practice?"

"She's got some improvement, though it's not advisable to train that hard.

"I know. Jo, I can get my very own handguns later."

"That fast?"

"Maybe I should keep them first, in case."

"Err, don't you have to ask Sei-san first?" Kyohei came out of the kitchen.

"I know. Don't keep bombarding me with all of this."

Later after lunch, they heard Sei's car engine outside. Meg rushed out.

""Tadaima."

"Okairi. Ara, where's Mei-chan?"

"Guess it and you win." Amy came out of the car.

"I left her back there after some discussion with my grandfather." Sei talked.

"Naze?"

"She needs more lessons. And Oji-san thinks that it's wiser to let her learn them straight from home. She can get used to there as well, not really nice to keep on letting her live here." She walked up and back to her room. "Jo, how's your arm?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Aww, that's not fun anymore." groaned Meg from the outside.

"Yeah, at least we're back to the usual trouble maker here, I guess." Amy threw a packet of cakes to her. "Those are the leftovers, enjoy."

The next days passes on as usual. Not a single word about Mei was mentioned, though Sei had been traveling up and down to Bai Lan headquarters more frequently. The rest of them continued their lives as usual. Meg was still training to be a senshi, as well as getting involved in more dangerous missions with Jo and Sei. But as she felt bored without Mei around anymore, Meg spent more of her time helping to polish Jango instead.

About one month later, Sei came back from Bai Lan to her cabin.

"Minna."

There was silence for while outside.

"Hey, everyone, come out, for god's sake."

Amy and Kyohei rushed out in panic. Jo was the last to come out.

"What's up?" asked Amy.

"Ara, where's Meg?"

"Still meddling with Jango, I think."

"Call her here."

"Ok."

"Hai, guys, I'm back!" Mei leaped out of the car.

"Whoa, she's back?!" Kyohei fell back to the ground.

"Ha, ha,ha, miss me, onii-chan?" she hugged on the ground tightly.

"Whoa, let go. You're so heavy."

"Huh? I'm that heavy?"

"She must've put on that much weight over there." said Sei.

Amy and Meg came back.

"Meg onee-chan!"

"Mei?! Oh my. Okaerinasai!" they hugged tightly like real sisters. Meg was shedding some tears.

"Meg-chan, mou nakanaide. I know you miss me very much. I miss you too." She took out a hankie and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, maybe it's my old memories which make the tears." She replied. "We still got lots of things to do, right?"

"Mmm."

"Well, she sure had some changes in her, although she still looked as naughty as she was." said Jo from behind, with her arms at the back of her neck.

"What's up? Why is she visiting at this time?" Amy munched some chips.

"They had a hell of a time with her. I think she's more like the devil in disguise."

"Whoa." Kyohei got up at last.

"She caused a real mess since the very first day, unable to sit still and learn. She did learn some things at least, but they had enough of it."

"So?" asked Meg.

"So I'm staying here again for a very long time!" Mei exclaimed.

"That is only until we get your attitude fixed up. You can cause oji-san a heart attack with that kind of attitude." Sei pushed her head.

"I got that. onee-chan. I'm still growing, ok? Don't block me; I still have my rights for freedom."

"You have your limits, understand?"

"I know. But that won't stop me from being a superstar."

"You still got lots to learn before achieving that status. First, is to teach you more manners, lady."

"Yeah, sensei.." she joked. Meg giggled.

"Here we go again." said Amy.

"Then we still be together." exclaimed Meg.

"Yeah." Mei blinked her left eye in return.

They had some laugh together outside before returning back inside. The trouble just began once again, with the addition of another angel; a naughty angel.


End file.
